The Deep Abyss
by warehouseluver13
Summary: This story is about five Promethean Wizards venturing into the Spider Queen's Realm to finally stop her for good. (For people who play Wizard101, this realm doesn't exist in the game)


**The Deep Abyss**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WIZARD101 OR THE NAMES IN ASSOCIATION TO THE GAME**

**P.S Thanks my friends, for letting me borrow your names **

**Starring:**

**Kevin GriffinBlood**

**Nicole StarBane**

**Flint SunStaff**

**Blake WaterGem**

**Sabrina Goldenstone**

* * *

**Hi my name is Sabrina Goldenstone. This story is about how my friends and I saved the spiral by defeating the Spider Queen, Morganthe.**

**We were walking over to the wizard versus wizard arena on Unicorn Way, like every afternoon, to win a tournament once again, when the entire Wizard City and probably most of the Spiral shook as Morganthe's evil laughter echoed throughout the Commons. We all recently returned from Azteca, and natural instinct kicked in. My friends and I tensed up, holding our combat devices ready to battle the Spider Queen's agents, but none came. The earthquakes stopped, Morganthe's laughter died off, and we scanned the Commons to do a quick check on the new wizards. Then I spotted Gamma flying towards us. **

"**Headmaster Ambrose wishes to see you wizards. Come quickly, time is of the essence," said Gamma.**

"**Let's go," declared Kevin.**

"**Right," we chorused.**

**Upon entry of his office, Headmaster gathered us in a tight circle.**

"**My dear wizards, Morganthe has grown stronger and we must stop her before she destroys the rest of the Spiral. That is why you all must venture into the Spider Realm known as the Deep Abyss," remarked Headmaster Ambrose.**

"**How did you even find the Deep Abyss in the first place?" Nicole asked.**

"**Well, my child, thanks to the scouts Cyrus Drake sent out, they found the forbidden realm. You all will venture there as a team to defeat Morganthe and take back Bartleby's eye of past," replied Headmaster Ambrose.**

"**Why did you pick us out of the whole spiral, Headmaster?" Blake inquired.**

"**You will not be alone in the Spider Realm by yourselves my students. I am sending all my top students into Morganthe's realm," said Headmaster Ambrose.**

**I locked my jaw and saw my friends do the same. If Headmaster was sending us to the Spider Realm he is also sending the second best, our rivals run by my ex-friend Paul Legend. We always trashed them in the arena- if they get to Morganthe before us and beat her there will have a problem.**

"**Where is the Deep Abyss located?" Kevin inquired, determined to stay ahead of Paul Legend and get to Morganthe first.**

"**Cyrus Drake set up a portal in Celestia to get our star students to the Deep Caverns in the Deep Abyss. Go talk to him to get the location of the portal," Headmaster Ambrose remarked.**

"**Let's go guys," said Flint, making a break for Ravenwood.**

**The rest of my friends quickly followed.**

"**Good luck my young wizards!" Headmaster Ambrose shouted.**

"**Thank you Headmaster!" I replied before closing his office door.**

"**You will need it," Ambrose muttered walking back to his desk.**

* * *

**RAVENWOOD…**

**We all greatly dislike Cyrus Drake. He is miserable all the time and treats his students with no respect.**

"**I think Sabrina should go talk to him because she has a cousin in the myth school," reasoned Flint.**

"**Flint why do you think Sabrina should have to go talk to Professor Drake? Maybe you should do it," said Blake.**

"**Yeah, I think you should go talk to him Flint. All by yourself," remarked Kevin.**

"**You don't have to go Sabrina," said my best friend Nicole.**

**I sighed and forced a smile.**

"**Its fine guys I'll do it. Go to your houses and get your mounts. I'll meet you in Celestia Base Camp," I said, dreading to just go and get the location from Professor Drake.**

"**Good luck," they said, running to their dorms to teleport to their houses.**

**I took a deep breath and opened the door to the Myth School.**

* * *

**MYTH SCHOOL…**

**Professor Drake was sitting at his desk shuffling through his students' quest reports when I approached him. **

"**Excuse me Professor Drake, Headmaster Ambrose sent me to get the location for the entrance to the Deep Abyss," I squeaked.**

**Professor Drake looked up at me with his regular annoyed expression on his face.**

"**Ah yes, he told me he was sending wizards there- reckless in my opinion," **

**I watched Professor Drake, take a piece of paper out to scribble on.**

"**The portal is located in an empty cave in the Grotto. Once you get to the Deep Abyss entrance there will be oxygen in the caverns but there will not be a Spiral door. If Morganthe's agents used that Spiral Door to gain entry into Wizard City, the entire Spiral is doomed," remarked Professor Drake flatly.**

"**Thank you Professor Drake," I politely said.**

"**Young wizard, do not thank me yet. You will need all the luck in the Spiral to survive the Deep Abyss," Professor Drake said sharply.**

**After leaving me with that thought, I hurried to my dorm to teleport to my house to get my royal lioness mount that I personally domesticated in Zafaria.**

**I used the Spiral door at my house to teleport to Celestia Base Camp. I rode into the Base Camp to find my friends. They were waiting by the entrance to the District of the Stars.**

"**Hey guys, Professor Drake said the portal is in the Grotto," I told my friends.**

"**Thanks Sabrina. Okay guys let's ride," said Kevin, leading the way.**

**In no time, we reached the entrance to the Deep Abyss. We all stared at the portal in shock. The portal was black as night and had a dark arua around it.**

"**Holy shit," said Flint, covering all our thoughts about the Deep Abyss portal.**

"**Everyone have their pets?" Nicole peeped.**

**We all nodded in reply.**

"**I guess I will brave the portal first," said a nervous Kevin.**

"**We will follow you Kevin," said Blake, reassuring our friend.**

**Kevin nodded and jumped through his portal on his panther mount.**

**We all quickly followed him.**

**We emerged in the Deep Caverns and just as Professor Drake told me, there was air in the caverns. **

**We were examining our environment, trying to figure out which way to go in the infinite Deep Caverns, when Flint said hopefully, "this isn't that bad." **

**Then a high pitched evil laughter echoed throughout the caverns. We readied ourselves for battle when Morganthe appeared in front of us.**

"**You had to say something Flint," scolded Nicole.**

"**Sorry!" Flint yelled.**

"**Sorry you will be young wizards. Ambrose was foolish to send you here. You couldn't stop me in Azteca and you won't be able to stop me now. I've already captured his scouts he sent here. However, if you wish to challenge me, you must overcome a series of challenges first. If you survive my obstacles, we will see about a battle. Until then, I'll leave you with this-"**

**Morganthe crackled with laughter before she retreated back into the caverns.**

**She made a Spider-Mutant Storm boss appear. We all took a huge step back in horror staring at the boss.**

"**I can't forget Ambrose's pathetic little scouts either," said the Spider Queen, making Paul Legend and his friends appear in a cage behind the boss before disappearing.**

"**Sabrina! You have to help us!" My ex-friend called out to me.**

**Kevin scanned the boss with his combat device.**

"**Spider-Mutant, its school is Storm and it's a Rank 13 boss," said Kevin.**

**I wrapped my hands in tight fists, wondering if it would be better to leave Paul here with Morganthe.**

"**Sabrina, if we leave them here, Ambrose will probably expel us from Ravenwood," Nicole reasoned. **

**I sighed and looked to my friends. "Let's do this," I said.**

"**Decks at the ready," said Blake, taking out his combat device to fix his deck.**

**The rest of us shuffled through our magic backpacks to grab our combat devices to set our decks.**

"**Besides, it's probably Morganthe's first challenge for us- rescue wizards we dislike," said Kevin, hoping to add a positive light to our situation.**

**We approached the boss, ready for battle.**

"**Let's see how this goes when my friends join," hissed the boss, calling for his minions.**

**Lucky us, they were Myth, Rank 12.**

"**We just came back from Azteca, we aren't afraid of you," said Flint.**

"**Everyone, stun blocks at the ready. Let's show Morganthe we are a force to be reckoned with," I said, approaching the boss to enter the combat arena first.**

* * *

**I hope this is a good start! More to come! Remember to review!**

_**-warehouseluver13**_


End file.
